Bloodbeards
The Bloodbeards are a mercenary company based in the fortress of Daz Boram that was founded in 217 K.E. Their insignia is a bloody beard on a white background. They consist of approximately 2000 members according to the latest IASA reports. The Bloodbeards consist entirely of Dwarves, mostly made up of remnants of Khaz Aktur but also newer recruits. As armed survivors of Khaz Aktur, they wish to gather enough forces and funds to raise a larger army in order to retake their homeland from the Orcish invaders. Assets The Bloodbeards have a substantial war chest enough of maintaining their fortress, army, and military campaigns for many years; but is however rarely utilized sparing necessity. They also have a large standing army for hire, which is estimated to be composed as followed; *5 Dwarven cannons (25 artillerymen) *1200 pikemen *400 crossbowmen *100 scouts *75 hammerers *50 Peakgrip's Rangers *25 Frostnight's Cyromancers *25 Barlin's Beserkers *50 griffon riders *25 Guards of Dun Khazbir *25 Moradin's Miners History At the turn of the century, the forces of Khaz Aktur south of their home warring against many of the Goblin tribes to recover ancestral Dwarven territory. This was the Army of Dorahim. With the Army of Dorahim called away from Khaz Aktur, the previously heavily guarded borders and mountains to the East had slowly been siphoned of resources for the attritional war. Beyond these border walls, the Orcish tribes had been gathering and uniting under Warchief Throkk Dwarfslayer (previously One-eye). Throkk seized the opportunity to invade, and overwhelmed the defenders of the wall. Throkk's army then swept across the land of Khaz Aktur before Dorahim's army was even informed. By the time news had reached King Hadrid Justbeard, who was commanding the Army of Dorahim, the Orcs had pillaged the land and exterminated everyone that had not escaped spar small pockets of Dwarven resistance in their many strongholds and dungeons. The same day, one marked by dark fate, the King was ambused by Goblin assassins and murdered. Which lead to the battle of Yord's Pass, resulting in a terrible defeat for the Dwarves that left thousands dead and wounded. Rather than engage in a suicidal fight against either Orc or Goblin, the Army of Dorahim was forced to leave their dead and wounded behind and begin their exodus into the Ettinpeak Mountains; a mostly uninhabited region between the Freefolk Republic and Khaz Aktur save for the local giants. Any able bodied Dwarven refugees were incorporated into this force as they made the long and perilous journey to Ettinpeak. Many further died of starvation, exposure to the cold, disease, grief, and fighting off monsters. Once Ettinpeak was reached, the army settled into the abandoned fortress of Daz Boram, or so they thought. A bloody fight ensued between the Dwarves, and a necromancer which had taken the fortress as his own. Once clearing the fortress of the many foul and debauched symbols and items, these Dwarven refugees had finally settled into an abandoned ancestral home. Much work was needed to bring it to a safe and operational level, but every last dwarf contributed every drop of sweat, blood and tears they had. Over time more refugees embarked on the journey to the fortress, and several watchtowers were established to assist their passage. By the year 205 K.E, as the fortress was being established, most of the nobility and previous leader had passed away, and the refugees were left without a leader. It was put to a vote, and Branthran Bloodbeard was elected as their leader. In his honour, the army renamed itself to the Bloodbeards, and he was appointed Regent of Khaz Aktur, Lord of Daz Boram. Ever since, Branthran has been operating the Bloodbeards as a mercenary force, earning coin to expand his army, secure allies, and one day retake his homeland. Command Structure Ranking is generally based not off noble birth, but by who is most capable, is the most honourable, and has the greatest reputation. The command structure is unlike other Dwarven armies as it consists of an army that was raised over 20 years ago, and many of the previously held positions have been left vacant, and new positions have been created. The current command structure is as follows: The following is a summary of their notable members: * Lord Marshal Branthran Bloodbeard, 15th level Berserker * Hand of Moradin Egnak Brightforge, 11th level Crown Paladin * Marshal Houngonn Cragpike, 8th level Battlemaster * Ranger General Thurder Peakgrip, 8th level Hunter * Lord Commander Serkekorn Frostnight, 7th level Evoker * Sergeant Major Gradorn Stormsong, 4th level Scout * Sergeant Major Barlin of the Ironhills, 4th level Beserker * Sergeant Major Tugahil Giantslayer, 4th level Drunken MasterCategory:Groups of Interest